Fallen Knight Event Tips and Strategies
Hello Fuddies! It's General Tso with some valuable Fallen Knight tips, tricks, and strategies to try and help us retain our number one KINGDOM ranking and, hopefully, defeat that pesky wave 20! Please continue below for a comprehensive guide detailing some of the best ways to maximize your rewards for the Fallen Knight event. How the Fallen Knight Event Works *When it is activated the Fallen Knights will attack in twenty waves. **Waves 1-9 and 11-19 attack cities, whereas waves 10 and 20 attacks the Alliance Fortress. *Each wave gets more and more difficult. Waves 1-6 are very easy, then the first "RALLY WAVE" comes at Wave 7. **Rally waves are very difficult, and sometimes, impossible to defend by yourself. During a Rally Wave, watch chat and see who is being attacked. Immediately reinforce your closest ally. NOTE: Sometimes those Knights come fast, so it is important to try and reinforce those as close to you as possible. *Also, Waves 14 and 17 are Rally waves, where each is more difficult than the last! *During each wave, it is the goal for each player to kill at least 50% of the attacking invaders **Killing 50% or more of the Knights will log a 'SUCCESS' in a report sent to your mailbox. NOTE: You can view how many Fallen Knights you've defeated by viewing this report. It will log a percentage (%) on the right-hand side of the report. *If you kill less than 50% of the Knights, you will receive a "DEFEAT". **Two "DEFEATS" and you're castle is out of the event. NOTE: Just because your castle is defeated though, that does not mean that you are out of the event! Reinforce your closest ally that is still in the event or one that is in need of help, and you will continue to receive points! 'Fallen Knight Tactics and Strategies' *Each city that has not been defeated by the event earns points. Thus, it is very important to keep as many allies in the event for as long as possible. This means it is vital to reinforce your allies as they request help. YOU GET POINTS FOR REINFORCING AS WELL (more points = bigger rewards) *It is equally as important to request for help when you need it which is why it is important to keep chat to a minimum during FK event. There are several instances in which you need to request help, each instance is listed below: **Your report (found in your mailbox after every wave) reflects a percentage (%) less than 75% Fallen Knights killed **You are expecting a Rally Wave (Round: 7, 14, or 17) NOTE: You will know that you are being rallied if a fallen knight rally line is directed toward your castle (in red); and if your screen is glowing red. It can be valuable to not only alert allies that you are being rallied, but also the time remaining until the knights arrive at your castle. Before FK event, save your coordinates in bookmarks so you can easily share them during the event when you need help. Time is of the essence in battle. During battle If you do need help, post ONLY your coordinates and how much time til attack. Put time first. EXAMPLE 1min 30 seconds at 123:4567 or hit share coords and then type time in chat *You have experienced your first "DEFEAT". *Use Defensive boosts once the event has started. NOTE: Offensive boosts do NOT have any effect in this event. *Traps do NOT affect the Fallen Knights. As such, alter your skills and dragon skills to buff your unit defenses and not your traps. *Waves 10 and 20 are Fortress Rounds. During a Fortress round, the Alliance Fortress is the only building attacked by the knights. It is imperative that the following strategies are followed: #The person with the LARGEST Hall of War (HoW) or rally capacity enters the Fortress first. #We will call for all troops T7 and up. DO NOT send your 6s. if you send T6s, you will be booted NOTE: You must march your dragon with your army. Your dragon must be "BRUTAL". A dragon augments your army's natural attack and defense. If you do not have troops in the fortress, your dragon is useless because your dragon does NOT do independent damage on its own. *There is typically a gap of about 3-5 minutes between waves. When there is more than a 5-minute gap between waves when a rally wave is coming. This info can be found in your watchtower *Heal your units after each wave (if you take losses). *Remember to repair your wall after you have suffered a 'DEFEAT'. *Always listen in chat to the Event Leader. They will attempt to be the driving force behind all reinforcements, and the Fortress waves. Once again, keep chat to a minimum This is a living-list that will continue to grow as we find more tips and strategies to pass along. It is also possible that some of the above points may change or be modified over time to better align with new ally strategies. Please feel free to edit this page to make corrections (if they can be verified and validated). -Tso